


Til There Was You

by Pr1Nc355



Series: The Personal Life of a Cybernetic Madman [1]
Category: Robot Chicken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1Nc355/pseuds/Pr1Nc355
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is possibly the most romantic story I've written. It's the first in a series of Robot Chicken fics. Contains violence and some language. Fratherine (FritzXKatherine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til There Was You

It was an average Sunday afternoon at the castle. Fritz was arguing with his son over something stupid and Katherine took her husband's side, as she always did.

Katherine was a gorgeous woman. One may even call her a MILF. Her skin was borderline alabaster, and it was as smooth as silk. The woman's ass-length tresses were soft, shiny, and a vibrant chestnut-brown. When she fluttered her long, ebony lashes, her sapphire-blue eyes glimmered. And despite her natural beauty, she always applied just the perfect amount of baby pink hues to her eyelids and lips. One thing about her really stood out, though: whenever she moved, her 40DD breasts barely moved; however, they were 100% natural.

"Boys, please," she begged, "is all this bickering really necessary?"

"No."

"Junior," the MILF scolded, "you need to stop picking fights with your father."

"Ugh, fine," Junior groaned.

"Good."

"Come on, honey," Fritz smiled, taking his wife's dainty hand, "I have something to show you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they stepped outside, bells began to ring out a beautiful love song.

Getting on his knees, the cyborg sighed.

"Is everything alright?"

"No," he whispered, "everything's absolutely perfect."

"Oh?"

"Every time you smile, I feel as though I'm falling in love with you all over again. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I'm not afraid to say it. Baby, it's us against the world. Katherine Nicole..."

"Yes?" Katherine asked. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I love you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Katherine looked at her husband and whispered, "I love you, too."

He pulled a pink teddy bear out of his lab coat pocket and got up. "Happy birthday."

She hugged the bear and it sang their song. Katherine couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry. She threw her arms around him in a warm embrace.

He noticed her mascara beginning to run. Gently he lifted her chin, removed his eyepatch, and dabbed at her face.

"Thank you..."

Fritz stroked her cheek and gently pressed his lips against hers. As they broke the kiss, he smiled. "Ich gebe nicht eine Scheiße was jemand sagt. Du bist mein besonderes, und ich will nie dass zu ändern. Ich liebe dich, Katherine."

"I love you too, honey bunny."


End file.
